


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, Fluff, Happy Ending, In Love, Love, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soldier Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: It's Christmas, and Stiles and Derek are apart. Derek is a soldier serving overseas, and Stiles is at home waiting for him to return. But this Christmas, Derek has to stay with his unit overseas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas song features in this story.

"Hi, baby", Derek said. "I miss you".  
"I miss you too, babe", Stiles replied. "It's difficult to just see you on Skype. I wish that you could come home for Christmas".  
"I do, too", Derek said. "But my deployment isn't over until the end of January, and the captain says that none of my unit can come home before that".  
Stiles sighed.  
"I know, honey", he said. "But I miss you so much as well".  
"We'll just have a late Christmas of our own when I get home, my love", Derek replied.  
He sighed as well.  
"I've got to go, baby", he said. "I'm on duty tonight".  
"Okay, babe", Stiles replied. "Talk to you tomorrow".  
"Tomorrow", Derek said. "Bye bye. Love you".  
"Bye bye", Stiles replied. "Love you, too".  
Stiles shut down his computer and stood up. He shook his head and sighed again. Christmas was only two weeks away and Derek couldn't come home to Beacon Hills for it. Derek was stationed in the Middle East and his job as an officer in his unit was important. So they would just have to be patient until he could return home. He thought of the happy times they had together when they first met and fell in love. Then when they got engaged and got married. They had always spent Christmas together until this year. Derek being on a mission so far away had prevented that. At least they got to talk on Skype every few days.

A few days before Christmas, Stiles was getting the house ready. Scott and Isaac, Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jordan, and John and Melissa were going to keep him company on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and he wanted everything in the house to be neat and clean. As he was dusting, he had the radio on. They were playing a Christmas song.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow, and mistletoe,  
And presents on the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in our dreams.  
Stiles began to cry. Then he wiped his eyes, stuck out his chin, and went on with the dusting.

Stiles and Derek talked on the morning of December 21st. Derek told Stiles that he would call again on Christmas Eve.  
On Christmas Eve morning Scott phoned and said that he and Isaac would be coming over in the late afternoon, since they had to drive to Sacramento that day and pick up a Christmas gift. Stiles finished decorating the house and the tree while he waited.  
That afternoon all of Stiles' and Derek's friends and family showed up at the house. It was late afternoon when Scott and Isaac phoned and said that they were on their way there.  
The doorbell rang and Stiles went to answer it. Stiles opened the door and saw Scott and Isaac standing on the porch grinning.  
"We brought you a present, Stiles", Scott said. They stepped aside and revealed someone standing behind them.  
"Derek!", Stiles said. He ran into Derek's arms and kissed him. They began to kiss all over each other's faces.  
"It's you!", Stiles said, with tears of happiness streaming down his face. "It's really you!"  
"Yes, baby", Derek replied. "It's really me".  
They held each other close.  
"I love you! I love you!", they murmured to each other.  
Everyone was waiting in the foyer and smiling with joy.  
"Ok, son", John said, "let us have our turn".  
Stiles and Derek came in the door and everybody hugged Derek.  
'Welcome home!", they all said.  
Everyone went into the living room and sat down. Stiles sat next to Derek.  
"What happened, babe?", he asked. "How did you manage to get home early?"  
"It happened two days ago, baby", Derek replied. "My captain told me that he was sending our entire unit home early, and that we had to get our things packed in an hour to catch the plane out. And boy, did we all hurry! I've been flying two days to get here. I wanted to surprise you, so I phoned Scott and Isaac and asked them to pick me up this afternoon at the airport in Sacramento. I hope that you're not mad at me for not telling you that I was coming".  
"I'm not mad at all, babe", Stiles said. "This is the best surprise that I've ever had. And it's also the best Christmas present that I've ever had as well".  
He kissed Derek.

Stiles wouldn't leave Derek's side all evening. He sat on the sofa next to Derek and they held hands and hugged and kissed each other every five minutes.  
"Don't you dare move, Stiles", Melissa said. "We'll take care of the refreshments".  
"Thank you, Melissa", Stiles replied.  
Everyone laughed and talked and had a good time.  
"I've got one more surprise", Derek said. He looked at Stiles and smiled.  
"I'm home for good, baby. My hitch is up and I'm not re-enlisting".  
"Derek!", Stiles replied. "Oh, babe, that's the best news ever!"  
They kissed again.  
And everyone cheered the news.

After the Christmas Eve toast at midnight, all of the friends and family left. Stiles and Derek were going to John and Melissa's house for Christmas dinner the next day, along with their friends.

Stiles and Derek sat in front of the fireplace and looked at the Christmas lights twinkling on the tree. They kissed and held each other close.  
"I'm so glad that you're home, honey", Stiles said. "I've missed you so much".  
"I've missed you too, my love", Derek replied. "It's good to be home".  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
They went upstairs, holding hands all the way. They entered their bedroom, stood by the bed, and removed each other's clothes. They made sweet, passionate love. Then they kissed, held each other close, and murmured words of love to each other.  
They sang softly to each other as they lay in each other's arms.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow, and mistletoe,  
And presents on the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
Just like in our dreams.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.


End file.
